The Rarity Chronicles: Year 1
by LavenderRare
Summary: Lavender Rarity isn't as well-known as Harry Potter, but she's been through a great amount of adventure as well. She starts her first year of Hogwarts, where two celebrities are in the same building she is. But weird things start happening, and she doesn't know whether or not she feels safe. Takes place during the events of the Chamber of Secrets.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Lavender Rarity wasn't a notable witch. Not as much as more famous witches and wizards like Harry Potter and his friends, at least.

She did know Harry, however. He even was her professor at one point in her life.

Though she never made history in the Wizarding World, she helped mold things for the better. She assisted in the Second Wizarding War, and helped House Segregation be a thing of the past. She even was friends with a Slytherin boy who dealt with Harry's arch nemesis, Draco Malfoy.

But more on her accomplishments later.

Right now, we will be going back in time, to when she was preparing for her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry...


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was a couple of days after receiving her acceptance letter that Lavender Rarity and her mother decided to get her school shopping done. Her family lived in the Muggle World, so it took them a while to arrive at the entrance to Diagon Alley.

Why the Muggle World? Simple. Her father, Aaron Rarity, was good with Muggle technology. He knew how to work with computers. This may be frowned upon by fellow wizards, but it's not too bad if you convert his paychecks into Galleons. Her mother, Ginger Rarity, was an aspiring author in both worlds. She had been published in a Wizard Literary Magazine a couple of times, but the Muggles seem to have grown tired of "fairy tales".

Lavender's mother being an author was one of the reasons they had arrived to Diagon Alley when they did. The famous author, Gilderoy Lockhart, was doing a book signing at Flourish and Blott's. Her mother had a couple of his books (being literary hits and all), and would wish for them to be signed. Plus, she'd love an opportunity to get advice in writing from him.

There was plenty of time before the signing, so Lavender was able to get a few items off of her checklist. She had gotten her cauldron and necessary potion items, and was on her way to get her wand. She didn't need to go to the pet store since she was bringing her kitten, Milo, to school with her.

Ollivander's. Lavender heard great things about his shop. Both of her parents got their wands from there. And from what she saw, the wands work completely fine. Of course, they were only used when the family was guaranteed no Muggles could see them. As Lavender entered the store with her mother, a boy around her age just left. He had really dark brown hair, and maroon eyes. He stared at her as he walked by, alone.

"Mummy," Lavender asked when he was far enough away as to not hear her, "where are his parents?"

Her mother sighed, "They might've been victims of You-Know-Who."

Lavender felt a little sorry for him. She had heard a lot of people had perished because of the evil wizard everyone feared, but it was still something she couldn't believe.

Inside of the store, Mr. Ollivander had just climbed down his ladder, smiling at the young witch that had entered. He turned to her mother first. "I remember you, Ginger. Maple Wood with Dragon Heartstring, twelve and a half inches, if I am correct?"

Her mother nodded. "And you remember my husband, Aaron too, right?"

Mr. Ollivander nodded, "Spruce Wood, thirteen inches, and also Dragon Heartstring."

"You remember all of that?" Lavender asked in awe.

Her mother nodded, "Mr. Ollivander is the greatest Wand Maker in England."

"Wow!"

Mr. Ollivander nearly blushed from the compliment. "Well, young one, let us find you a wand that suits you."

He decided to try wands similar to her parents' first. She had tried wands made of Maple and Spruce, but they never seemed right to the Wandmaker. He suggested that, perhaps, it wasn't the wood that ran in the family, but perhaps the core.

He handed her a wand. "Rowan Wood with Dragon Heartstring, and at eleven and a half inches."

Lavender picked the wand up. Light green sparkles in her favorite shade of color began to dance around the tip. She waved it slightly, and the sparkles followed the tip around.

"I believe that this wand has found the right witch," Mr. Ollivander remarked.

After Lavender and her mother left the store, they headed towards the bookstore. "We can fit you for robes after we meet Gilderoy Lockhart."

The store was already crowded. Lavender could barely see what was going on.

"Oh, there he is!" her mother cried. Lavender tried to stand on her toes and crane her neck to have a better look, but it was all in vain.

She may not have seen him, but she could hear him.

"It's Harry Potter," she heard him say at the front of the store.

Now Lavender really wanted to see what was going on. She had heard so much about Harry Potter, but was always told she would meet him at school. A chance to meet him before school, however, was a chance she would never miss out on.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my honor to announce that I will be taking up the role of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Lavender watched her mother applaud. Somehow, she knew her mother would be writing her everyday to ask for writing tips.

After the crowd cleared up a bit, Lavender saw a boy with black hair and glasses approach a red-haired girl and give her books. "Mum, was that Harry Potter?"

Her mother nodded. "Go ahead and say hi to him, dear. I'll find your books for you."

Lavender began to approach him, when a boy with slicked-back blonde hair appeared.

"Bet you liked that, didn't you, Potter? Famous Harry Potter, can't even go into a book store without people wanting his autograph."

The blonde boy had an extremely fowl tone in his voice Lavender did not approve of one bit.

The red-haired girl stepped in front of the blonde boy. "Leave him alone."

"Oh look, Potter, you got yourself a girlfriend!"

Lavender turned to her mother and said, "actually, he seems rather busy."

She helped her mother pick out the books required for school, when she heard shouting near the front of the store. Lavender and her mother thought it was a good time to leave.

"Last stop is for robes," her mother said. Lavender wanted to sneak a peek at a few dress robes, so she happily went along.

"Ooh, look at these!" Lavender admired a few of the dress robes on display. They were expensive, and may not fit her, but it doesn't cost to admire the beautiful gowns. Her mother knew the young witch enjoyed fashion, and allowed her to window shop while waiting to be fitted.

"Next?"

Lavender was taken to an area of the store that had mirrors. She let the witch that lead her back there to measure her height, her arms, and waist. Another girl was next to her, this one looked similar to her. This girl also had blue eyes and blonde hair. The only difference was this girl's hair was much longer, and messy.

"Hello," Lavender smiled at her. "Are you going to Hogwarts too?"

The girl nodded, a pair of raddish-shaped earrings swinging with each nod she gave. "I'm Luna Lovegood."

"Lavender Rarity. I'd shake your hand, but," Lavender pointed her head towards the sleeve of her robes being hemmed up.

"Is your family here with you?"

"Yes," Lavender said, "my mum's waiting for me. Dad is with my little siblings. They're not old enough for Hogwarts yet."

"Oh," Luna said. "My dad's outside looking for nargles."

Lavender tilted her head a bit. "What's a nargle?"

Before Luna could answer, the witch sewing Lavender's robes handed her a school uniform. "Please try these on."

Lavender had tried on the outfit, and it fit fine. But when she opened the dressing room curtain, Luna Lovegood was gone.

Her mother paid for the new uniform, and they went back to where the car was parked. Lavender wasn't sure how ready she feels about this new school experience, but she knows at least one person she can talk to.

Well, two, if she's lucky enough to befriend Harry Potter.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Lavender was on Platform 9 3/4 with her mother, father, and siblings. Her youngest sister, Rosemary, was the first to hug her goodbye, followed by her other sister Sage, and her brother Basil. Finally, her parents embraced

"I'll write to you everyday, I promise," she told everyone. She lifted her luggage and cat carrier, then boarded the train. As it began to move, Lavender ran into the closest empty room, opened the window, and waved goodbye to her family.

The door slid open, and Lavender was greeted by the boy she saw at Ollivander's. He looked around the room, then sat across from her. He stared at her for a few minutes, before Lavender said, "hello."

The boy nodded his head once in

"...I'm Lavender Rarity..."

He continued to stare at her.

"...and your name?"

It took him a while before he shifted positions, now staring at the window. "Gabriel Aeron." His voice was a little lower than Lavender expected, sounding more like a younger man than a little boy.

"What a lovely name," Lavender said.

Gabriel kept quiet.

This kept going on for about half an hour. Lavender had gotten Milo out of his cage and placed him on her lap during the silence, the room now filled with loud, kitten purrs as she scratched his ears and under his chin.

The door opened again, and three figures entered. Luna Lovegood was at the door, along with the red-haired girl Harry Potter was in, and another girl with brown, bushy

"Has anyone here seen Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley?" the bushy-haired girl asked, "I can't find them anywhere."

Lavender spoke up, "I know what Harry Potter looks like, but who is Ronald?"

"My brother," the red-haired girl piped up.

Lavender shook her head, "I'm sorry, I only had one other person come in here." She gestured towards Gabriel.

"Can we join them?" Luna asked, "I know Lavender Rarity from Diagon Alley."

The bushy-haired girl looked at her watch, "I suppose we could for a moment, but we should continue looking afterwards."

Luna and the red-haired girl sat next to Lavender, while the other girl sat next to Gabriel.

"My name is Hermione Granger. I'm a Second-Year in Gryffindor," the brown-haired girl said, her head held high.

The red-haired girl said, "and I'm Ginny Weasley."

"Lavender Rarity," Lavender introduced herself, "and that's Gabriel Aeron. He's not really talkative."

Gabriel was still glancing out the window, an annoyed look painted on his face.

Luna looked at him. "Hello, Gabriel!"

"So you're a Gryffindor?" Lavender asked Hermione.

She nodded, "so is Harry and Ron. Ginny might be in the house too."

"My whole family is in the house."

"I think I might be a Ravenclaw," Luna said, "wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure."

Lavender thought for a moment. "My mum was a Ravenclaw, and dad was a Gryffindor. I don't know what I'll be."

Luna turned to Gabriel. "What house do you think you'll be in?"

As expected, he was

Lavender pointed out, "I tried asking him earlier."

The door opened again. The room was nearly full, who could possibly need to be in here?

Lavender saw the blond-haired boy that was bothering Harry and Ginny. He was dressed in his Hogwarts uniform, along with a green and silver tie. Two more boys were behind him, not as well-groomed as the blond boy, but also wearing green ties.

Ginny looked down at her feet, while Hermione just glared at them.

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

The blond boy said smugly, "I heard Potter and Weasley were skipping the train ride. Means you're without any friends for the long ride to Hogwarts, Granger."

Hermione's face was left unchanging. The only person in the room that really moved was Gabriel. He looked like he was studying the intruders.

"Look," Luna cried by the window, "Harry Potter is right there!"

Lavender, Ginny and Hermione ran towards the window. There was Harry Potter, hanging from an open car door in the air.

"Wait, why is that car flying?"

Ginny gasped, "that's dad's car! Ron's driving it!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "That sounds like them."

The blonde boy Hermione called "Malfoy" shoved everyone out of his way so he can see for himself. An evil-looking smile grew on his face. "Well, look who's going to get themselves expelled." With that, he turned around and left the room with the other boys he was with.

"Who was that?" Lavender asked.

"Draco Malfoy," Hermione answered, "he is a Slytherin, and a real pain. "Those boys, Crabbe and Goyle, are almost like his body guards."

"He must be really scared to have body guards," Luna pointed out.

Everyone except Gabriel and Luna laughed. She probably didn't mean to be, but Luna was extremely funny!

"We better head back," Hermione told Ginny, "Neville might be worried we left him."

Luna stayed behind as Hermione and Ginny said goodbye to everyone else.

Lavender ended up buying some candy from the trolley and sharing them with Luna. They tried to get Gabriel to accept some sweets, but he stayed staring out the /Luna whispered to Lavender, "he really isn't much of a talker."

Lavender nodded.

All throughout the train ride, the girl talked about many things. But Lavender completely forgot about asking Luna what a nargle was.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Lavender boarded a boat with Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, and another girl with blue tips in her hair, who was marveling over the boat moving all by itself. Lavender thought it was cool as well.

Soon, they were all walking up some stairs, where they were greeted by an older witch.

"Good evening, First Years," she began, "I am Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Beyond these doors, you will be sorted into your new House. The four Houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Your House will become your family..."

Lavender began to zone out. She thought she heard some banging outside. She nudged Ginny and asked, "you hear that?"

Ginny nodded. "Ron said there were weird goings on at school."

Lavender nodded. Perhaps it was a ghost or something.

Suddenly, the doors opened. Inside, a large dining room divided by four long tables greeted everyone. Students sat at the tables, smiling at the First Years. Lavender noticed the Hermione Granger girl from the train sitting at a table with red-and-gold banners above it. The bullies from the train were inside the room as well, this time at a table with green-and-silver banners. To the front, a stool with a tattered hat sat in front of a grand table. The group of First Years gathered around the stool. Professor McGonagall stood next to the stool, unrolling a scroll.

"When I call your name, please step forward so you may be sorted."

"Adams, Annabeth."

A girl with spiky black hair walked towards the stool. Professor McGnagall lifted the hat, allowing her to sit down, before placing the hat on her head. After some silence, the hat yelled,

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

A table with yellow-and-black banners erupted into cheers as Annabeth walked towards the table to join her new Housemates.

"Aeron, Gabriel."

Gabriel slowly walked to the hat, a blank expression on his face. He sat down, and allowed the hat to be placed on his head. After about five seconds, the hat yelled,

"SLYTHERIN!"

The table the bullies were at cheered, as Gabriel took his time to join them. Lavender felt like she'd never see him again.

"Creevey, Colin."

A small boy with a camera excitedly ran to the stool, sitting down eagerly. He had a huge grin on his face. Lavender giggled, he reminded her of Basil.

The hat cried out,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Colin practically ran to Hermione's table, the hat flying off of his head. Ginny grabbed it and handed it back to Professor McGonagall.

"Edwards, Rachel."

The girl with blue streaks in her hair walked to the stool and took a seat. The hat took a while with her. It was almost a full minute before it yelled,

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Rachel smiled brightly, and went to the Hufflepuff Table, sitting next to Annabeth.

After a few more names, McGonagall called out, "Lovegood, Luna."

Lavender patted her shoulder, wishing her good luck.

Luna sat down, crossing her legs, and allowed the hat to cover her eyes.

"RAVENCLAW!"

Lavender clapped loudly for her as she joined the table with blue-and-bronze banners.

Ok, so she has a friend in Gryffindor, a friend in Ravenclaw, and...a friend in Slytherin...

"Rarity, Lavender.'

Shoot!

She was so deep in thought, she wasn't paying attention to the Sorting.

Lavender nervously walked to the hat, sitting down on the stool like everyone else. Suddenly, everything went black, and a voice whispered in her ear.

"Hmm...a smart brain, a courageous spirit, some ambition I see, and...a sense of loyalty. All attributes for each House...yes, this one will suit you nicely..."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

As soon as the hat was lifted off of her, she saw the rest of Hufflepuff cheering for her. Disappointed her friends from the train weren't with her, she reminded herself that she could make more friends in the House. She sat next to an older boy who offered her a seat.

Lavender waited until "Weasley, Ginerva" was called. Ginny walked to the stool, and almost as soon as the hat was placed on her head, it yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor Table cheered for her, Hermione standing up for her.

Since Ginny was the last one, Professor McGonagall tapped on her glass.

"May I have your attention, please?"

The room became silent, as an older wizard with a long, silver beard stood up.

"Good evening, students. I am Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. First, let us begin by singing the Hogwarts Theme Song."

He waved his wand, and golden words were floating in the air.

"Pick a tune, any tune, and begin when ready."

A bunch of muddled voices rose, singing the words in many different tunes. Lavender decided to sing it to the tune of Everybody Wants to Rule the World by Muggle band Tears for Fears. She loved Muggle Rock.

After everyone finished singing, Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"My presence is required briefly somewhere else. I wish to leave you with a reminder that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden unless for detention or classes. Now, let the feast begin!"

He waved his wand again, and the tables were filled with food. professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall quickly walked outside of the Great Hall.

The older boy who offered her a seat smiled. "Welcome to Hufflepuff! I'm Cedric Diggory." He held out his hand.

"Lavender Rarity," Lavender responded, shaking his hand.

A girl around Cedric's age looked at Lavender and said, "he's a candidate for the role of Prefect next year."

Cedric shook his head, "I just want to make our new House Members feel welcome."

"I appreciate it," Lavender remarked, reaching for some steak.

Annabeth and Rachel leaned towards Lavender from across the table.

"Are you from a Wizard Family?" Annabeth asked.

Lavender nodded, pouring a glass of water for herself. "You?"

"Sorta," Annabeth remarked, "Dad's a wizard, but mum's a Muggle. Could you pass the mashed potatoes?"

Lavender passed the potatoes to her as rachel began to talk.

"Both of my parents are...Muggles, was it? We were all surprised when I got the letter. Mum meddles in witchcraft sometimes, but it's not on the same level as all of this!"

Lavender smiled.

Cedric patted her shoulder. "I'll leave you with these two, I'm going to greet some more students, okay?"

Lavender nodded as he stood up and walked to another section of the table.

The three new girls talked all throughout dinner and dessert. Annabeth's father works in a bookstore in Diagon Alley, while her mother teaches at a Muggle High School. Rachel's parents both work in a hospital, while her older brother played in a garage band.

Soon, dinner was over, and an older Hufflepuff boy who greeted himself as Alexander Haddock told the First Years to follow him to the Common Room. He lead the First Years down some stairs and passed what smelled like the kitchen. Soon, they were greeted by some stacks of barrels.

"Pay attention, please. I will show you how to enter."

He took his wand out.

"To open the Common Room entry, you must tap this barrel," he pointed to a barrel in the second row, "to the beat of 'Helga Hufflepuff'."

He demonstrated it, and the barrel opened. One-by-one, the students entered through the passageway to a cozy room filled with plants of different kind.

Alexander gestured the girls to a certain doorway, while showing the boys to another door.

Lavender, Annabeth and Rachel entered the room to find all of their stuff inside. Milo was sleeping on what seemed like Lavender's bed. it was a cozy four-poster bed with black and yellow quilts and pillows. Without even changing, she flopped down into the bed, exhausted by her first day at Hogwarts.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Lavender's schedule was different from regular school schedules. Instead of basic stuff, like Maths or Science, she had Transfiguration and Charms. She felt she'd be best at Charms, they seemed so fun.

She did have Gabriel in a couple of classes, Charms and Transfiguration. He was really quiet for the classes she attended. Thankfully, Luna and Ginny were in classes with her as well. She was with the Ravenclaws in Flying and Potions, and Gryffindors in Herbology and History of Magic. Her Defense Against the Dark Arts class was a House class, and Astronomy was with every House.

Her teachers were okay. Professsor Binns, who was a ghost, was incredibly boring, however, and Professor Snape seemed disinterested in the students.

And one certain teacher stood out from the rest:

Professor Lockhart.

Her first Defense Against the Dark Arts class was...interesting. Professor Lockhart had everyone take a quiz about himself before bragging about his greatest achievements and advertising his books.

Lavender got bored very easily in that class.

"Miss Rarity," he'd call out to her, "you aren't showing the enthusiasm a student in my class should possess!"

She sat up and forced a comically huge smile.

"That's more like it!"

After class, Lavender hunted down Ginny. She was always a joy to talk to.

However, today, she seemed...different.

"What's wrong?" Lavender asked her after noticing the difference.

Ginny just looked at her, then opened up a black book she'd been carrying.

"...okay, then..."

She honestly didn't know what to do. Ginny didn't seem like her normal, fun self.

"...well, I saw Harry Potter, he looked differe-"

"YOU SAW HARRY TODAY?" Ginny practically squealed. She immediately turned red after her outburst.

Ahh, that's what's bothering her.

"Don't tell me you have a crush on him."

Ginny's face was almost as red as her hair.

Lavender chuckled to herself.

"Phew, I thought something serious happened to you for a second."

That statement took the color away from Ginny's face, and she ran off. Lavender was confused by this girl. She seemed so different on the train. Now, she had mood swings?

She made a mental note to ask Hermione later. She seemed to know more about Ginny.


End file.
